fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Owl City Pretty Cure!
is the fourth main fanseries created by LeenaCandy replacing Candy Crush Pretty Cure!. The motif is based of Owl City's songs. Plot *Owl City Pretty Cure! Episodes After the battle of the HappinessCharge cures against the Phantom Empire to save the Blue Sky Kingdom, the new villain will against the pretty cures. Blue was find the four pretty cures to save it. Lindsey Nightfield, a cool, mature girl who loves to seen fireflies which she lives in the FireFly City. Then she meets Randel for the first time. But she transforms into Cure Firefly! Now she can find the another three pretty cures to save the Blue Sky Kingdom. We will take the chance to save it??! Characters Cures Lindsey Nightfield / Cure Firefly / Fairy Dust / Shining Pixie Voiced by: Kitamura Eri, Lindsey Stirling Lindsey is the main protagonist of the series. She has a very cool and bright personality but she is very mature. She is loves to see fireflies at night. Also she loves to read books especially fairy tales. Her theme color is blue & she represents the spades. Annie Grace / Cure Balloon / Party Cake / Shimmer Step Voiced by: Gibu Yuko, Jessica Rey Annie is a very sporty, energetic girl who loves to play sports but she is very bad at studying. She also loves to play chess, bowling, etc. But she is very sexy & she is very brave. Her theme color is green and she is represented by the diamonds. Yassi Flunch / Cure Metropolis / City Rush / Street Style Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi, Sophie Sumner Yassi is a very sweet, lovely girl who loves fashion & beauty. She loves to sing & becomes a model. Also, she is very rich, fashionista, & very loves to eat sweets. Her theme color is pink and she represents the hearts. Emma Wright / Cure Time / Glittering Ballet / Screaming Twilight Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko, Alyson Kiperman Emma is very smart, childish, a bit anti-social & cute. She loves to write & study but she is very bad at school, esp. sports. She is very good at pastries, caring for plants & animals. Her theme color is yellow and she is represented by the clovers. Lonely / Raven Andreson / Cure Lullaby / Baby Deary / Sky Jumper Voiced by: Kouda Mariko, Teyona Andreson Raven is the third female of the Phantom Empire. She appears as an innocent, cold girl which she loves to read. Later, she became a Pretty Cure. She is loves to care or help someone. Her theme color is purple & she is represented by the stars. Cure Vanilla Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka, Allison Havard A mysterious Cure who is saved by the other four Cures. She is cold, but she wants to save her sister, Cure Meteor due to Surge's attack. Her theme color is white and she is represented by the sun & the sky. Cure Meteor Voiced by: Yukana, Arianna Grande A Cure who is Cure Vanilla's sister, but was defeated due to Surge's attack. Her theme color is black and she is represented by the moon & feathers. Mascots Randel The Cures' mascot. Villains Black Eclipse The main villain in the series. Surge First villain to appear which she defeats Cure Vanilla's sister, Cure Meteor. Avalanche Second villain to appear and she is very selfish & very childish. Bombshell Third villain to appear. She loves to sing the Blondes. Wolfbite Fourth villain to appear. He is a young, smart boy. Blonde The monsters in the season, which it like the Saiarks. Other Characters Blue-''' the mentor of all Happiness Charge cures '''Owl City Bands *Adam Young *Breanne Düren *Jasper Nephew *Casey Brown *Matt Decker *Steve Goold *Daniel Jorgensen *Laura Musten *Hannah Schroeder *Austin Tofte Shirayuki Hime-''' the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom who became Cure Princess Items '''PreChanMirror The cures' transformation item LovePreBrace The cures' weapon PreCards The cures' collectable items Power-ups *'Normal Form-' the same version of all HappinessCharge style but it was dosen't hung in their hips. *'Form Changes-' the different form from pther centuries *'Innocent Form-' the super form of all cures *'Super Happiness Form-' the super form of all cures in movie *'Forever Form-' another super form, which it transform a lead cure Location FireFly City The cures' homeplace FireFly College The cures' school Blue Sky Kingdom Blue's homeplace Phantom Empire The villains' homeplace Merchandise Please refer to the page Owl City Pretty Cure! Merchandise Movies Pretty Cure All Stars ReM!X: Tomodachi no Chikara! Trivia *This is the first time that the Cure egos are related to Owl City songs: **'Fireflies-' Cure Firefly **'Hot Air Balloon-' Cure Balloon **'Metropolis-' Cure Metropolis **'Good Time-' Cure Time **'Vanilla Twilight-' Cure Vanilla **'Meteor Shower-' Cure Meteor **'Lonely Lullaby- '''Cure Lullaby & Lonely ***Thoughtfully that, Fireflies from the album ''"Ocean Eyes", which is the most popular song in the world & also in US Billboard. And also, Cure Firefly; which is also as the lead protagonist and her theme color was blue, following Amelie Bayer of FairySina's series, Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. *The main mascot is Randel, which it is Adam Young's middle name. *This is the first show to have a different order of colours. Which is Blue, Green, Pink, & Yellow Cures appear first, then White, Black, & Purple Cures appear later in the series. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where a green Cure doesn't appear when the series has a elemental sort of powers with five Cures. *This is the third season to have two openings, with the second one having "~Unlimited Ver~" in the title. The first two were Fresh Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *This is the second series which starts with pink, blue, yellow, & green cure; following Candy Crush Pretty Cure!. Reference *'Owl City Pretty Cure!' at Pretty Cure Worldwide! Wiki Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Owl City Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mirage Themed Series Category:Fan Series